degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 5: Before He Cheats (1)
Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Kellie and Ryan walk through the hallway holding hands) Ryan: You never told me how tryouts went? Kellie: They were great. I’m hoping that I become a co-captain. Ryan: I think you would make an amazing captain. Kellie: '''And you will always be the best quarterback this school’s ever had. '''Ryan: What would I do without you? Kellie: That’s something I should be saying to you. Ryan: I was thinking that maybe today after my football practice I can take you out for an early anniversary dinner. Kellie: '''Or a late anniversary dinner since we never did anything for our four month? '''Ryan: This is why I wanna make it up by making this one the best anniversary ever. Kellie: I’m so lucky to have you. (Kellie and Ryan kiss in the hallway) Taylor: Look at the cute couple. Ryan: '''So I’m guessing that’s a yes for dinner tonight. '''Kellie: Just attempt to surprise me on where we’re going. (Ryan and Kellie kiss again before he walks away from them) Taylor: '''Anniversary dinner? Isn’t your five months in like two weeks? '''Kellie: He wants to make this one the best anniversary ever. Taylor: Because he didn’t do anything the last time. Kellie: I shouldn’t get showered with gifts every month. Just spending time with him is all I want. Taylor: '''He didn’t call you or anything that day. And last time I remember you almost had a panic attack in the gym because of that. '''Kellie: Can we talk about this later; I don’t want to be late for class. (Taylor walks away from Kellie. Kellie walks into the classroom) Opening Subplot: Haley (Haley walks out of the classroom. She gets hit in the head with a football) Haley: Ouch! (Tyler runs up to Haley. Haley picks up the football) Tyler: Are you ok? I’m so sorry about that. Haley: Some people really need to get cut from the team if they can’t throw a football. (Tyler starts walking away from Haley) Haley: I think this is yours? Tyler: Thanks. (Haley gives Tyler back his football) Tyler: Some of my idiotic football friends don’t know how to catch one. Haley: Well then its gonna be a big embarrassment cheering for the football team. Tyler: I never got your name? Haley: Wait, you seriously don’t know my name? Tyler: You’re the girl that Sidney always talks to. I remember now. Haley: I’m Haley Simmons, in case you were wondering. Tyler: I’m Tyler Granger. When you cheer on the sidelines make sure you look for number 27. Haley: And I’ll also be sure to borrow your jersey for homecoming. Tyler: '''Just let me know when you need it. '''Haley: Let’s just hope I make the team so we can hang out more. Tyler: I was hoping we would hang out more anyways, whether you’re on the cheer team or not. Haley: Yeah, I’d like that a lot actually. Tyler: I’ll see you around. Haley: I guess you will. (Haley smile as she starts to walk away from Tyler) Third Plot: Bella/Whitney (Bella and Whitney walk out of Mrs. Valentine’s class. Bella walks up to her) Bella: '''You’re Whitney Mason, right? '''Whitney: That’s me. Bella: I’m Bella Davis. I figured I would introduce myself since our older siblings are dating. Whitney: I’m glad we’re talking then. You tried out for cheer, right? Bella: '''Kellie thought it would be a good idea. I saw you there too. '''Whitney: I’m seriously hoping we both make it to spend time together. I like making new friends. (They notice the call board is crowded with cheerleaders) Bella: Me too! Do you know when they’re posting up the roster? Whitney: No idea, but come with me to check now. (Bella and Whitney make their way through the crowd to look at the callboard) Bella: So they’re having callbacks for varsity. And those that don’t make the cut go on JV. Whitney: And I see both of our names on the board. (Bella and Whitney make their way out of the crowd) Bella: '''There is no way I can get cut from the team. '''Whitney: I need to get varsity. You have no idea how boring it’s going to be on JV. Bella: They don’t even do anything! They just sit on the bleachers during the varsity games. Whitney: '''And when they actually cheer, no one shows up to watch. '''Bella: We can’t be on JV. Whitney: You’re just realizing that. Bella: Well, most people at the callbacks are freshmen and sophomores. It’s pretty positive we’re gonna be on that. Whitney: '''Let’s just hope we actually get on varsity. '''Bella: I’m glad we became friends. (Bella and Whitney continue walking through the hallway) Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Kellie walks up to Taylor at her locker) Kellie: I’m sorry if I said something that got you mad. Taylor: You could never do anything like that. I just thought there were problems between you two. Kellie: I don’t even know where we stand. Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t care at all, and there are times where he does. Taylor: When was the last time you talked to him? Kellie: Earlier today. Taylor: Before that? Kellie: Honestly, I don’t even remember. Taylor: When was the last text message he sent you? Kellie: The last one was way back in the summer. Taylor: So you two only talk in school? Kellie, something is wrong with your relationship. Why is he suddenly taking you out to dinner? Kellie: He has football; it’s hard for him to talk to me. Taylor: '''You have cheer leading but you make time to talk to people. '''Kellie: You’re right. Something is wrong with my relationship. Taylor: '''What if he’s trying to break up by doing all of this? '''Kellie: '''He would never do anything like that to me. '''Taylor: So why else would he surprise you with a dinner when he hasn’t done anything outside of school with you since the summer. Kellie: I don’t know what to do anymore. Taylor: I think if you want to talk to him about it, do it before the date. That way when you go on the date, you’re not arguing with him. It will be like any other type of date. Kellie: Tell me what I would do without you? Taylor: Just have a good time tonight. (Taylor closes her locker and walks away with Kellie) Subplot: Haley (Haley is walking to class. Someone bumps into her and she drops all her books. '' Tyler walks over to her) '''Tyler:' You seem to be having the worst luck today. Haley: Tell me about it. (Tyler helps Haley pick up her stuff) Haley: Thanks, once again. Tyler: '''No problem. I’m actually glad I ran into you. I wanted to give you something. '''Haley: Just keep it a surprise. Tyler: '''Sorry, surprise ruined. It’s my phone number. '''Haley: Let me give you mine while we’re at it. Give me your arm. (Tyler gives Haley a piece of paper. Haley writes her phone number on Tyler’s arm) Tyler: '''You want me to talk you to class? We don’t need another disaster happening. '''Haley: '''Thanks, I’d appreciate that. '''Tyler: What are your plans for this weekend? Haley: '''I was supposed to go shopping with Sidney and Caitlin, but I can always reschedule. '''Tyler: I was hoping we could maybe hang out this weekend, but you don’t have to reschedule for me. Haley: Please, let me. I hang out with them every weekend. They can deal without me for one day. Tyler: Great. Do the movies sound good? Haley: Depends on which one we see. Tyler: That’s a surprise I’m not gonna spoil this time. Haley: '''As much as I would love to keep talking, my next class is right here. '''Tyler: Why not ditch? Haley: Unless you want to get kicked off the football team, then go for it. Tyler: 'Damn, you’re right. I’ll be here when you’re done. ''(Tyler walks away. Haley blushes as she walks in the classroom) Third Plot: Bella/Whitney (Bella and Whitney are in the cafeteria) '''Whitney: Are you nervous for today? Bella: I’m never nervous for anything. Are you? Whitney: Just a little bit. Bella: Out of everyone you saw on the list, who do you think is going to make it? Whitney: '''Well, I think Haley Simmons will because she’s popular. '''Bella: '''I have to agree with you on that one. '''Whitney: Caitlin Turner probably will too; funny because they both basically follow Sidney around. Bella: And if they do make it that would be why. Whitney: '''And I think I will make it on varsity. '''Bella: '''You think you’re gonna make it but not me? '''Whitney: Well, the only reason why you’re in cheer leading is because you’re sisters good at it. Bella: At least I can actually cheer. Whitney: So you don’t think I’m gonna make it ether. Bella: Not even close to making it. Whitney: '''Just because you’re sisters a cheerleader doesn’t mean you’re going to make it ether. '''Bella: '''My sister has nothing to do with me getting a spot on the team. '''Whitney: '''Please, your sister is almost royalty at this school. '''Bella: '''And so is you’re brother! If you were to make it, it would be because he’s the quarterback of the football team. '''Whitney: '''That would have nothing to do with me on the team. Kellie tried out, so it’s more of a chance it would be fixed for you then me! '''Bella: '''I don’t need to hear your opinion on this topic. '''Whitney: Really, because you started it in the first place. (Bella gets out of her seat and walks away from Whitney) Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Ryan is sitting at his desk in a classroom. Kellie walks up to him) Ryan: There’s my Kel-Bel! (Ryan kisses Kellie) Ryan: '''Excited for tonight? '''Kellie: Defiantly, that’s what I wanted to talk about. Ryan: What’s there to talk about? Kellie: '''What’s the real reason for why we’re having this date tonight? '''Ryan: Because I want to make it up to you for not being a good boyfriend and for our anniversary. Kellie: '''But our anniversary was two weeks ago? '''Ryan: '''I know which is why I want to make it up to you. '''Kellie: I just feel like our relationship isn’t as great as it used to be. Like I feel like you don’t even like me anymore and that you don’t want anything to do with me. Ryan: I love you Kellie! If it looks like that, I promise to try harder. I really don’t see anything wrong with us though, but I’ll do whatever to make you happy. Kellie: '''So I’m over reacting about the whole thing? '''Ryan: If you want to put it that way, I guess so. Kellie: It must be stress from cheer that’s making me act like this. Ryan: I know for sure that they’ll choose you as the co-captain of the cheer team. Kellie: This is why I love you (Kellie and Ryan share another kiss) Kellie: I should get going before Mr. Morgan yells at me for being here. Ryan: I wish we at least had something together. I’ll be picking you up tonight. Kellie: See you then. (Kellie walks out of the classroom) Subplot: Haley (Haley is putting books in her backpack. Deanna walks up to her) Deanna: You’re the one talking to Tyler, right. Haley: I’m Haley, if you didn’t know that. Who are you exactly? Deanna: '''I’m Deanna Granger, Tyler’s little sister. '''Haley: Why are you talking to me? Deanna: You shouldn’t date my brother. He’s not who you think he is. Haley: I don’t see why you need to interfere yourself with my personal life. Deanna: 'He’s just gonna do to you what he does to me. ''(Deanna rolls her sleeves up, revealing bruises) '''Deanna: He gave me those. There’s more on my face, but my make-up is hiding that. Haley: Tyler did this to you? Deanna: Every single one. Haley: Why would he do this? Deanna: Anger problems I guess. Haley: Tyler would never do anything like that! Deanna: You just met him today. Which is why I’m saying get away from him now before he does this to you too. Haley: How do I know you didn’t just use make-up? Deanna: Does it look like make-up to you? Haley: '''Not really. '''Deanna: Then get away from Tyler now, before it gets worse. Haley: Thank you for telling me… Deanna: I know people may think of me as a liar, but I’m not lying about this. Haley: It’s ok… I believe you. (Haley closes her locker and walks away. She hyperventilates and tries to walk into the gym) Third Plot: Bella/Whitney (Bella and Whitney are practicing in the gym) Bella: Well, look who it is. Whitney: '''At least I’m actually trying. '''Bella: Even if you try you won’t make it. Whitney: Says the girl getting help from her sister’s popularity. Bella: Just because my sister is trying out for co-captain doesn’t mean I’m guaranteed a spot. Whitney: 'Your just jealous that I’m better then you at everything. '''Bella: '''At least I’m not a self-conceded bitch like you! ''(Bella and Whitney start a cat-fight in the gym) '''Bella: Like this is the best you can do. Whitney: I’m not the one that started this damn argument (Mr. Washington walks in the gym) Mr. Washington: 'What’s going on over here? ''(Mr. Washington breaks up Bella and Whitney) '''Mr. Washington: I don’t want any fights going on in my gym. The two of you will be meeting with Mr. Edwards first thing tomorrow. Got it? Now get out of my gym. You two won’t be trying out today. (Bella and Whitney leave) Whitney: Good job! Now none of us are on varsity! Bella: I wasn’t the one that started the fight. Whitney: Maybe if you had just kept you’re mouth shut the whole time, none of this would have happened. Bella: '''You were the one that said I wasn’t gonna make it. '''Whitney: '''And you were the one that asked for my opinion. '''Bella: Well I guess I’ll see you in the principal’s office tomorrow. (Whitney walks out of the school. Bella runs into the bathroom and cries) Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Ryan and Kellie are outside Kellies house) Ryan: I had a fun time tonight. Kellie: 'Yeah, me too! ''(Ryan and Kellie share a kiss) '''Ryan: So I was thinking about what you said earlier. Kellie: When I walked into the classroom. Ryan: I can see why you think something’s wrong with us, and I think that too. Kellie: I thought you said everything was fine! Ryan: Kellie, I think it’s time that we… Kellie: '''You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you? So this was the plan all along. '''Ryan: Let me speak, and don’t interrupt this time. Kellie: '''Just tell me already! '''Ryan: '''Kellie, I think it’s time that we should have sex. '''Kellie: You want to have sex? Ryan: We've been dating for almost 5 months and we haven’t even gone that far yet, but only if you want to. Kellie: '''I don’t know. I don’t think I’m ready for that quite yet. '''Ryan: I just thought that maybe that’s what is making our relationship go downhill. Kellie: If that’s what you think might help, let me think about it for a little bit. Ryan: Get back to me whenever. There’s no rush to it. Kellie: Thank you for giving me a night I will defiantly remember. Ryan: I had fun tonight to. (Kellie and Ryan kiss again) Kellie: See you tomorrow. (Kellie walks into her house, as Ryan walks away) On the next all new episode of Miami Mayhem! When things get difficult Ryan: So did you decide yet? Kellie: I don’t think that’s what I want. (Whitney and Bella are sitting in Mr. Edwards’s office) Be careful what you wish for Haley: So I talked to your sister the other day… (Deanna cries in the hallway) Deanna: How could you do this to me? Because you just might get it Ryan: I just don’t feel the same way about her. Sidney: Well, what a girlfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt her. (Sidney and Ryan start making-out in the boiler room) Find out in an all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Only on the Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Category:Blog posts